


At First

by The Undertaker (FujoshiForBrownies)



Series: My Mistake [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel likes Elizabeth, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Miscarriage, Multi, Sebastian is hurt, Top Claude Faustus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForBrownies/pseuds/The%20Undertaker
Summary: After their visit to the Trancy Manor, Sebastian begins expressing some worrying symptoms





	At First

**Author's Note:**

> Find this series on Booksie!
> 
> https://www.booksie.com/525860-at-first-prolog

At first, Ciel thought his butler had just gotten sick. Even though Sebastian was a demon, the body he resided in was a mortal, and susceptible to the very same illnesses humans got. 

 

It had started off simply- the occasional tremor here and there or the barely heard complaint about some strange ache or feeling.  Ciel hadn't thought much of it, attributing Sebastian’s sudden symptoms to the cold weather or the month. It  _ was _ October, the prime season for demons to mate. 

 

The biggest warning sign came the next morning…

 

* * *

 

 

Ciel picked up a scone and bit into it, relishing the sugary taste on his tongue as he watched Sebastian pick at the food in front of him. 

 

“You haven't eaten much, Sebastian,” Ciel mumbled around a biteful of scone, gesturing to his butler’s plate. It was their new tradition to eat together in the common room, instead of in the earl’s bedroom. Normally, Sebastian would eat about half a plate, but today that went untouched. 

 

Sebastian managed his crooked smile, despite the queasy sensation flowing through him.

 

“I'm sorry, young master. I haven't much of an appetite as of late.” the butler’s face paled shortly after he said that. Sebastian stood up, knocking his chair over in his haste. Clapping a hand over his mouth, he ran to the bathroom. The door closed behind him but swung open slightly ajar due to it's not being locked. 

 

Now Ciel knew something was up. All the little symptoms - from the paleness in his butler’s face to the complaint of aches -  had been adding up until now, and Sebastian had done his best to not let anyone on to the fact that he was ill. He had complained,  which was even odder now that Ciel thought about it - but it was very little. Ciel walked up to the room, hearing Sebastian still retching. 

 

That struck a fear into Ciel’s heart the way the actions earlier couldn't. What if he had been poisoned?

 

Slowly, he pushed the door the rest of the way open, fearing the worst. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this series is just plain depressing sometimes, to warn you guys in advance.


End file.
